Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs)
Jobs is the thirty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *Deep sea diver KELLIE searches for a treasure and Chats asks a jellyfish where can they find it. *CHARLI wobbles like a jellyfish. *Chef NATHAN makes a mountain dessert for Kathleen. *CHARLI washes the pots. *Postie KATHLEEN sorts some stamps and posts things to Nathan. *CHARLI turns a broom into a microphone. *DJ TIM makes music for the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI grooves to disco music. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about Charli's wish shop, where the customers (Kellie, Tim and Kathleen) make wishes and she grants them. Gallery Kellie_S5_E31.png Charli_S5_E31_1.png Nathan_S5_E31.png Charli_S5_E31_2.png Kathleen_S5_E31.png Charli_S5_E31_3.png Tim_S5_E31.png Charli_S5_E31_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E31.png Trivia *This is the first episode in which Chats wears a purple hat. *The shoes, vest and microphone shown during Kathleen's segment are supposed to be for Nathan. During Tim's segment, Nathan is wearing that vest but not the shoes. In fact, those shoes belong to Shaun Taylor-Corbett from Hi-5 USA. *Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sydney Songlets ;Word play Oh, I love to be beneath the sea in my deep sea diver suit And I love to stroll across the sandy shore in my deep sea diver boots And the jellyfish I always like to wish a very good afternoon 'Cause when it's time to go I always like to blow a kiss to say I'll see you soon. Oh, I love to be beneath the sea in my deep sea diver suit And I love to stroll across the sandy shore in my deep sea diver boots And the jellyfish I always like to wish a very good afternoon 'Cause when it's time to go I always like to blow a kiss to say I'll see you soon. ;Body move #01 Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, just like me Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, dance with me Shake your hips from side to side Poke your belly out and Make it really wide. Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, just like me Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, dance with me Shake your hips from side to side Poke your belly out and Make it really wide. ;Shapes in space I'm a great chef, I love to cook, create a masterpiece with a fancy look Make a mountain, the biggest ever seen, stack it high, a pastry dream Sticky sweet treats are my speciality, I'm great, great chef, just wait and see. I'm a great chef, I love to cook, create a masterpiece with a fancy look Make a mountain, the biggest ever seen, stack it high, a pastry dream Sticky sweet treats are my speciality, I'm great, great chef, just wait and see. ;Body move #02 I love washing pots, that's what I do I've scrubbed the food away and make them shine too I hold them up for an inspection Because I like to see my own reflection in a nice clean pot. I love washing pots, that's what I do I've scrubbed the food away and make them shine too I hold them up for an inspection Because I like to see my own reflection in a nice clean pot. ;Puzzles and patterns Parcels and packages in different shapes and sizes Letters and postcards are filled with surprises Remember to write the name and address And a stamp on top is always the best Oh, parcels and packages in different shapes and sizes. Parcels and packages in different shapes and sizes Letters and postcards are filled with surprises Remember to write the name and address And a stamp on top is always the best Oh, parcels and packages, different shapes and sizes. ;Body move #03 I'm a fabulous singer, I sing loud and long My voice is full of feeling, it's rich and it's strong I stand up on the stage, give you a surprise As I sing you a song and bring tears to your eyes. I'm a fabulous singer, I sing loud and long My voice is full of feeling, it's rich and it's strong I stand up on the stage, give you a surprise As I sing you a song and bring tears to your eyes. ;Making music Making music, that's what I do DJ Timbo and I'll spin discs for you Do what I do and I play what I play Such an excellent job to be DJ. ;Body move #04 Karaoke version of It's A Party ;Sharing stories Wanna make your wish come true? Well, that's a job that I can do Just let me know what your wish will be, I'll make it happen, just watch and see. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about diving & divers Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about jellyfish Category:Ep about talking & chatting Category:Ep about wobbling Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about desserts Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about pollen & honey Category:Ep about washing Category:Ep about pans, pots & dishes Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about stamps Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about vests Category:Ep about microphones Category:Ep about brooms & sweeping Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about DJs Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about ballet & ballerinas Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about selling & buying